The primary objective ofthe Qualitative Methods Core is to assist CAIR invesfigators and staff with the design, implementafion, analysis, and interpretation of qualitafive studies. Core Scienfists work closely in the CAIR's Centerwide Initiative Development Workgroup process and with individual investigators to bring qualitative theorefical, methodological, and ethical perspectives to research planning;ensure that qualitative research acfivifies complement other study components;develop rigorous qualitative research protocols and instrumentafion;implement qualitafive study protocols with fidelity;provide quality assurance (QA) monitoring, supervision, and training;critically analyze qualitafive data;and prepare summary journal submissions, reports, and conference presentations. The Core maintains a master database of CAIR studies that have utilized qualitative methods;a resource file of relevant methodological articles;and a qualitative computer workstation. Core Scientists actively participate in CAIR conferences, research seminars, and training programs. The Core also provides technical assistance to other academic departments, community-based organizafions, and public health departments.